The Secret, Forgotten life of a Girl
by berryblue96
Summary: ok, this is something i made up and i hope you atleat like it! and PLEASE dont copy this! oh! and i own all of this, so, copyrights are mine
1. True love and the truth

_Ok, here it is. Please don't write really bad things, but be tough. This is my 1st story I've EVER posted online or let anyone read, so PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE DONT COPY! **_

The Secret, Forgotten life of a Girl.

The first time I realized hat I wasn't normal like the other kids was about…7 years ago when I was 6. Well, I've always bin different, but that's when I_ really _noticed it. See, I was a very shy kid. My best friends were sticks and I had like, one or two friends. I'd cry when the other kids wouldn't let me play with them. Of course, they only caught me once. I really couldn't tell you why, but I cried a lot when I was little.

Throw out the ears, I changed and became more outgoing. I made friends that I love so much. I'm 13 now, but I still cry a lot. Secretively, of course. And you know what? I still don't know why. At first, I thought it was because I keep my feelings bundled up inside, but that was the only answer I could come up with.

Anyhow, I'm in 8th grade and I was still strange as ever, just more…civilized. School's almost out and I can't wait! Next year I'll be in high school! Yea, it was weird, knowing school was almost coming to an end for me. Stranger, I love school. Like, I'd rather be at school than at my house. Nothing too personal to my family.

One ordinary day, I went to class and did everything I'd usually do. When I got home, I did my chores with my little brother, Seth. After, I took a walk like I always—almost –do after I'm dome with everything. But today suddenly felt different.

As soon as I got to my spot—not too far from my house but not in view—I got this shiver in my spine. "_Strange", _I thought_. "Something's off today. Wish I knew what.'_'

That's when I heard this…voice. "Anistasia…" What the hell? I spun around, looking for whoever said that, but they wasn't anyone around. For an instant, I thought it was in my head, or even the voice I made up that came from the trees. Told you that I was strange, didn't I? But seriously, _where did that voice come from? _

That night, I had dreams of that voice, but that voice had a face. His hair was about to his nose in the front, to his neck in the back. It was a cute chocolate brown with the f That night, I had dreams of that voice, but that voice had a face. His hair was about to his nose in the front, to his neck in the back. It was a cute chocolate brown with the faintest of blond highlights. He was around 5'7" or so, with mussels that shown threw his tight-ish dark suit. His age was around mine, or a little older in this light at least. The face was gorgeous. High-ish cheek bones, a perfect nose, and the eyes…They were such a

deep, deep blue. Almost hypnotizing...His voice was deep, but light. Loving, strong, and smooth—like velvet. I loved everything about him.

He wore a dark blue suit, and I wore a dark crimson red, floor length dress. I'd never seen the dress, the boy, or where ever we were before this. When he spoke, he wrapped me inside his strong, big arms. "My lovely little love…" My heart did a tiny flip in my chest. My own voice sounded different than usual. "I'm nothing compared to you darling. Just a strange girl." He brushed my cheek with the backs of his fingers with one hand and put the other on the back of my neck. "And _that_ is why I love you." Just as he was merely inches away, I woke up.

My breath came fast and my heart was racing. _"What in the world? That was…really ….I'm at a loss of words." _I couldn't get back to sleep for around an hour. When I did finally, I dreamed about just his voice. When I woke up for school that day, I felt fine. Nothing was out of the ordinary, at least, nothing that I could tell.

I dreamed about the mystery boy for the next 4 days. Each dream was just a tad different from the last. One was the two of us on the beach, another was in a fair. I told some of my friends about them and they didn't think anything of it. But I did. The boy was all I could think about. I day dreamed about him every day and every night. All that changed one day after school.

I walked home with Seth and I kept getting this…urge to go up to my spot. Usually I'd go up there a couple times a week, just for the alone time. Today though, I couldn't get up there fast enough. I threw my back pack on my bed, told my parents where I'd be, and jogged up to my spot. Actually, I kinda ran.

I was out of breath and as soon as I stopped running and looked around, I felt incredible stupid. I had just ran as fast as I could because I had a feeling to go to my empty spot. My own laughter was the only thing out of the ordinary that I heard. In fact, I was laughing so hard, I fell on the warm ground. _"How stupid! There's nothing even here!" _

So I just laid there, on the warm ground, with me eyes closed for a while. Today was perfect! Warm, sunny, and relaxing: The perfect day. I started talking to my self in a soft, low voice. "I wish that I could just figure out what that dream means. And that boy….So cute! Maybe I should add him in one of my stories. What do you think trees? Should I add the dream guy to one of my stories, or should I write one just for him?" And a voice answered me, making me jump a couple feet away from where I was.

"I think you should make up one." It was The Voice! But this time, there was a boy to go with it this time! It…was the dream boy! I was freaking out." Who are you! Where'd you come from?" He was in the spot that I was just in, crouched on his feet. Oh god! He looked like an angel in the sun! It didn't look like he was trying to scare me, quit the opposite. "I won't hurt you, I promise." "Then tell me what you want!" I was breathing hard. "I'm just here to…talk." "_That's what they all say!"_ I thought.

My mussels didn't relax. "About?" It took him a second to say something. "Who you really are. What you're suppose to know by now." He stood up and extended a hand to me, saying, "Let's talk. Why are you looking at me like I'm a freak?" "Because you're a creeper! I live right up the road, and I swear to god, if you try anything, I'll scream my head off!" This wasn't happening! This was a dream! It has to be!

I felt like me head was going to explode. The boy—who might or might not be real, I'm not shore—said, "What can I say to convince you that I'm not a creeper, as you accuse me of?" I swallowed."Tell me your name. Why are you here? What do you want?" "You can call me…James. And I already told you that I just want to talk. Do you know that you're beautiful in this light?" I blushed for some unknown reason. _"Why did I blush? This guy could be some kind of rapist or something! Come on Jess, get out of there!" _But… I couldn't. I felt some kind of, what? A connection? With him.

I took his hand and gasped. It was soft and warm and it just…sent static threw my arm. The good kind that makes you feel wonderful! I jerked my hand away just a second after he did. We stared at each other for a couple minutes until he looked down at his hand and whispered, "I can't believe it." I said, "What? Um James?" He looked up at me and said, "It's nothing. Just….Um, let's talk for a bit."

He sat right next to the little tree/bush things and it took me a second to decide what to do. Make a run for it and save myself, or stay and find out more about this stranger what's been in my dreams? I gave in and sat next to this James—but not touching close. I sat cross legged and said, "Ok, so talk. Where'd you come from? How come I dreamed about you? And how'd you sneak up on me?" "You dreamed about me?" Ok, probable shouldn't have said that. But he sounded more happy then creped out. "Yea, something wrong with that? And why have I been?" He smiled.

"Because I've dreamed about you too, look, you're going to think that I'm completely insane, but I think that…we were destined to meet. As in, I believe that we're soul mates." That was….Ok, I'll admit that I was incredible creped out now. "What do you mean?" In about two second I was gonna run away and scream for help. "I mean…I think that we belong together. Didn't you feel the static when our hands touched? And the dreams. How else would you describe it?" I then remembered the voice!"Tell me who said that name a couple days ago!" This confused him. "What do you mean? What voice?" Oh my god…he was completely clueless about it!

"The voice that said, 'Anistasia' a couple of days ago. Wait, wasn't that you? It was your voice, and trust me, I remember." His eyes widened with, wait, was that fear? His voice was serious as he held my hands in his and said, "Listen to me very carefully Jessie, that wasn't me. I can't explain now, but I'll tell you soon. But if you hear the voice say your name again, I want you to run to where ever you live and not come back out side until the next day. Do you understand me?"

Was I in some kind of danger? If so, why me? He squeezed my hands kind of hard. "Do you understand me?" I nodded and he said, "I must go now. Meet me here tomorrow. Same spot, same time." And he was gone. I was left alone.

Was I going crazy? Did I imagine seeing this boy named James from my dreams? And that voice! How could I explain that? Shaking my head, I walked back up to my house, thinking about what had just happened. That night, I dreamed that the voice

had hold me to jump into the creek, but just as I was about to, James stopped me. Then, just as he was about to kiss me, my stupid alarm clock went off and I woke up. James was on my mind all day. Once again, I went up to my spot and waited for James. Today, I had actually started writing in a new notebook about him. I figured, why write a story when you can write a journal that's actually true?

I laid on the ground with my eyes closed and just felt the warm sun. "Hay." He spooked me and I jumped, making him laugh. "That's not funny! Sneaking up on people isn't nice!" He sat next to me and smiled shyly. "Sorry that I scared you. It was rude of me." I shrugged. "Look, I've bin thinking, and I want you to tell me more about what

you ment before. You said that you was going to tell me about who I really was. And what I should already know. Tell me what you ment." He looked uncomfortable. "I, um, was just trying to get you to not run away screaming." Right..."How come only I can see you?"

"How do you know that you're the only one that can see me?" I sighed. "Because me dogs would be barking at you. And another thing. What are you? I know you're not a ghost cause my dogs would be barking at you. So, what are you and why do I feel safe around you?" Yea, I only felt...I'm not shore about what I feel about him. He shrugged. "It's kinda...a long story. you see, um, I'm not actually...normal. You see, I'm actually, a well, price. And I kind of think that I might...um, never mind." "What were you going to say? And you're not serious, are you?" He nods. "Yes, I am a prince. And I think

that it's best that I keep my thoughts to myself."

Boy, did this boy know how to make me wonder. Then his words sunk in. "You really are a price? Dang! Where do you live? What family are you the prince of? How can I see you?" He seemed uncomfortably again as he explained. "You see, the reason

that you can see me and no one else is because...no one else is suppose to see me until you..." He didn't finish. I leaned in closer to him, saying, "Until I what? Tell me." He kinda blushed. "You have to kiss me and then everyone can see me here." Now I blushed.

"Oh. Um, why? I mean, why me? I'm not special or anything. Just a regular girl." He caressed my cheek, sending even more sparks threw me, and making my heart beet as

fast as helicopter blades. His voice was soft. "You are any thing but normal, trust me. You are incredibly special." I closed my eyes, shivered, and whispered, "I wish you were right." I opened my eyes and saw him not 3 inches away from my face and he whispered, "I am. Shall I prove myself to you?" And we kissed.

My 1st kiss! His lips were soft and gentle. Now, instead of sparks, I felt pure electric go threw my body. Then he pulled away slowly, and we just looked at each other. I saw him blushing and I knew that I was blushing also. I whispered, "Wow." He nodded, as surprised as I was. James whispered, "I have to go." "Please, don't leave." He kissed my cheek and said, "Sorry Jessie." And he was gone.

I put my hand to my cheek, then my lips, mesmerized. _I just had my first kiss with a guy that I've dreamed about. My dream guy_. For a while, I just sat there, thinking

of what this feeling for James was, then ran home. As I ran, I realized what it was. Love. My first true love was my first true kiss. When I got home, I kept my secret love just that. A secret. I finally had a dream where he kisses me. But I also had this feeling that when James and I kissed, I had done something very wrong. That thought didn't leave me until the next day in class.

When I got home, I didn't see James that day. Or the next. But finally, on the third day, he appeared. I couldn't help myself and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. He seemed surprised, but wrapped his arms around me too, saying, "Sorry that I couldn't come sooner. There was some...problems that I had to handle." I pulled

away and said, "What were they?" He seemed somewhat sad as he shrugged. "Just some...family problems." He was quiet, and I knew something was wrong.

I said, "What's wrong? You're too quiet." "Jessie...I can't come back." My heart sunk. "What do you mean?" He swallowed hard. "I mean that unless...something happens today, I can't come back and see you." "What has to happen? Can I help in any way?" You don't know how much I wanted to help him. "Jessie, I'm not aloud to tell you. The only reason they let me come today was to tell you that I can't see you any more. Sometimes I hate them so much..." "Who are 'they'? Why can't you tell me?"

I could feel tears about to spill out of my eyes. He smiled sadly. "I'm not aloud to

tell you. I already screwed up before and they told me that if I do it one more time, they'd punish me. I'm sorry, so sorry." He stepped away from me-my arms falling to my sides-and said, "I should leave now, before they come. Good-bye Jessie." He turned his back to me. As soon as he did so, I ran to him, wrapped my arms around him, let the tears flow, and said, "Don't leave me! You can't leave me now! I-I love you! "

He froze. Still with his back to me, I heard him whisper, "You…what?" I buried my face in his back and said, "I love you James, and I don't want you to leave me." He turned to me slowly. When I looked up at his face, I saw that his eyes were wide and his mouth was just slightly in a little 'O'.

Suddenly, he pulled me close to him and he said, "That's what you had to do. You had to tell me that you loved me before I left so that I could stay. They didn't think that you would fall in love with me in just two days." He smiled hugely and said also, "I love you Jessie. So much." Now I froze and whispered, "You do?" Fingers wiped my tears and a huge smile spread across the face of the man that I loved as he said, "Yes, I do." We kissed and hugged, then a thought crossed my mind. "How are we gonna make this work? I don't even know where you live, or even you're last name." He ran his fingers through

his beautiful hair. "I know. It's...Tyler." "Huh?" "My last name's Tyler. James Tyler." I laughed and said, "Cool! I have friends with your last name. Maybe you're related." He laughed my favorite little laugh. "I highly doughty that! And don't worry about the details. I've got it covered. Just relax and see the prince pull some strings." He cracked his knuckles and I laughed.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're a prince. Wow, I'm in love with a real prince. Every girls dream come true. Hay, do I need to, like, curtsy and call you, 'your highness' so something?" "Heck no!" I gasped. "You finally said something not all classy and proper!" James raised his eyebrows. "Does it bother you?" "No, it's just different from what I'm use to hearing. Um, can I ask you something?" "Anything." Man! I love his politeness! "Are we, like, dating now? Cause I have to know so that when I tell my friends that I'm in love with this amazingly hot boy, I want to know if I can call him my boyfriend or not." "Well, you're my girlfriend-if you want to be-so you can call me what ever you want."

YAY! I have a boyfriend! In fact, I was so happy that I kissed him directly on the mouth. It was such a wonderful sensation to be able to kiss my new prince of a boyfriend. He pulled away and smiled sadly. "Sorry, I wasn't even supposed to stay this long.

But don't worry your pretty little head over things. I'll handle everything." I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." "Fine. And I love you too my secret boyfriend prince."

He gave me a good-bye kiss and disappeared. I nearly screamed with joy, that is, until I heard that voice. "Anistasia..." My mind told me to run, like James had said, but my curiosity got the better of me, so I stayed. I said, "Who are you and what do you want?" "I'll be waiting for you my princess..." And with that, I did run home. That voice-even though it sounded just like James'-freaked me out.

Seth told me that tomorrow was an early out, and that some guy had called for me. Strange. Next day at school, I told my friends that I had a boyfriend, and they wanted all the details. But I left out the prince, disappearing/appearing, and the secret 'they' parts. Besides, I don't want people thinking that I'm nuts. Well, more nuts than I already am.

On the way home, I thought I suddenly heard the voice, but I ignored it. _James doesn't know that I'm out early today, so I'll just relax until four. Maybe read a book or some thing. _And while I was reading, I heard this loud noise coming from outside. When I looked out of my window, I didn't see anything, so I went to the front door where Seth, my mom, my dad, and Kenny—my dad's best friend—were already looking out of the door. And that's when I saw the trailer coming up the holler.

We had to go get the dogs and chain the dogs up so that they wouldn't bite the movers. I kept wondering who was moving up the holler. And what would posses them to move _here_ of all places. It was a dead end road. I liked it here because it was peaceful, but that's because I'm weird.

The trailer was pulled into the lot thing across from my house by four. Right as I was about to leave the house and go to my spot, I saw a silver car coming up the road towards the new trailer. By this time, I was in my room, putting on my shoes. The car pulled up the road and I saw the front two people.

The driver was a man around the age of thirty, had kind of long brown hair that reminded me of James'. But James' was much cuter and his hair was chocolatier. In the passenger side was a curly blond chick. She couldn't be more than twenty five. An I couldn't see into the back seat, so I couldn't tell you if there was anyone else in the car. But theses people seamed…different.

As much as I wanted to stay and see who these people were, I knew I had to go meat up with James. But almost as soon as I left my room, I heard Seth say, "Look! Jessie, come here!" I hollered, "What!" "There's a new kid in the holler! They're moving in next door." I decided to look as I left the house. I had to convince Dad to let me take a walk, but it couldn't be longer than an hour. _Fine with me. _I thought._ Not like it takes that long to talk to James anyhow. Now kissing might be a little different. _I looked over at the new neighbors on the porch and saw the trailer and it's hugeness. I noticed now that there were two kids with the adults. There kids most likely.

There was a girl with hair just like her moms, only it was longer. Hers was to her ribs; the mom's was just past the shoulders. The mom wore a jean skirt to her knees and a light yellow T-shirt with black ballet shoes. The girl wore a hot pink mini dress that was actually not that short. Just to her knees. Cute, smexy, and…bright.

The father person had on a light blue button down shirt with kakis and nice tennis shoes. The shoes looked almost like dress shoes too! Amazing! It was like he could dress casually, yet comfortably. Again, amazing! And then the boy turned his head towards my porch and I saw his face.

It was James.

I froze up and he smiled. After a second, my brain put two and two together. _He's moving in next door! I can't believe it! How is it possible? But who cares? James' moving in next door to me! _Seth said, "Jessie, what's up? Do you know who they are?" I blinked a couple times, then said, "Um, no, I don't…think." "Then why are you drooling over that boy?" I wiped my mouth, knowing that I was not drooling. I saw James' shoulders move as if….Wait. Did he _hear_ Seth?

I decided to go up the road and make it look like I didn't even notice James and his family. By the time I sat down, not a minuet later, James and his sister comes up. He said, "Jessie, this is my twin, Jane." Twin? Well, she _did_ look a lot like him facial wise, at least. Jane gave me a kinda strange look, but held out her hand and said, "Hi Jessie." I shook her hand. "Hi. So, ya'll are moving next door?"

James' smiled was huge as he said, "Didn't I tell you I'd handle everything?" My surprise raised my voice. "So you decided to move in next door without giving me an ounce of notice?" He put his arm over my shoulder, kissed my cheek—sending electric threw my heart—and said, "Sorry. It was all kinda on short notice. You have no idea how hard it was to do all that"—jerking his chin towards there trailer—"in one night. If that!"

He did have a point. It _would _be hard to pull off getting a trailer, buying the property, and moving away from where ever he lived. I lowered my head and spoke quietly. "I feel horrible. Because of my, you moved away from where ever you lived." He put his hands on my shoulders and made me look directly into his eyes. "Jessie, don't you dare feel bad. I made the diction to come here as soon as I realized that I loved you. Please, understand that." I smiled. "Ok. So, ya'll really are moving across the street?"

Jane smiled. "Yep! Not only do you get neighbors, but also school mates!" "Jane, its class mates, not school mates. But you'll learn how we talk in WV soon enough." James smiled at her. "Yea, the hillbilly language. We don't go and talk like them O' hill billies." I snacked his arm and said teasingly, "I don't talk like that! Don't judge us, we _all_ can't be royalty!" Jane gave him a shocked look and said, "You told her? James…you know better. They said-" He cut her off suddenly before she could finish. "Jane! I know what they said, but things have changed. I don't think that that really matters anymore. Do you?" She shook her head and sighed. "I suppose not. But you _do_ know what's going to eventually happen, don't you?" "Of course."

I looked at both of there faces before saying, "Ok what are you guys talking about? And who _are_ 'they'?" Jane said, "Don't worry about it Jessie, they're just our problem. Now, let's go up to the house and see how things are going." I said. "Um, my parents don't know that I know ya'll. They think that I just came up here alone on a walk." James just shrugged. "I have a feeling that they'll figure out that we're dating sooner or later. Plus, who wouldn't want us to be together?" Jane muttered something and James gave her a cold stare. I knew that they were keeping something from me, and I intended to find out that the something was soon.

I sighed, then said, "Well, for now, let's just act like we just met, for reputations sake. Kay?" He nodded. "That's probable a good idea. So, want to meet my parents?" Meet his parents? So soon? I twisted a strand of my hair nervously. "I don't know….But weren't we going to act like we just met? Isn't meeting the others parent like, relationship like?" He smiled gently at me. "I think that they'll want to meet the girl that I moved to see sooner or later." Jane sighed. "Don't be a chicken Jessie. They don't bight".

So we all walked up to their trailer. I wanted so badly to just hold James' hand, but that'd give us away. His parents probable know about us already, but mine will

just flip out if I even tell them the truth. When we came up towards their house, I saw his parents talking to the mover people. James said, as soon his parents were finished, "Mom, dad, this is Jessie. Jessie, these are my parents, Sam and Sara." They turned to us smiling.

Sara looked like Jane a lot, and Sam looked a lot like James. But something was very different about there looks from there kids'. Sara shook my hand saying, "How lovely

it is to meet you Jessie. We've heard a lot about you." Sam shook my hand as well. He said, "All good things, do not worry. We would not have moved otherwise." Yep, they'd have to learn how to talk like West Virginians soon. I smiled nervously and said, "I'm glad ya'll aren't mad at him, are you? Ya know, for falling for boring me and wanting ya'll to move."

Sam said, "We're not mad at all. James needed to find love sooner or later, and he found it." Sara said, "And so quickly! At first, I didn't believe him for one second when he said that he was in love with a girl he met twice. But when I looked into his eyes, I know that he was telling the truth." I blushed and James said, "We decided to keep it a secret for a while so that her parents won't hate me." Sam said, "James, I think that you two should tell them soon. As they say, the sooner the better." Sara said, "And, have you forgotten that they're not really-" He cut her off. "I haven't told her about that yet."

I was fed up with me not knowing what ever they were talking about, so I said, "Ok,

what are ya'll keeping from me? First it's the 'they' people, then it's something you guys know that I don't. And I have a feeling that it's about me So, what's up?" They all looked at each other and they all nodded to each other before Sam said to me, "Jessie, you're adopted. Your parents now aren't really your parents. Your parents were named Alexandra and Edmund Dramair." Ok, they had to be kidding, right? "Ok ,let's say that you're telling the truth and I am adopted. What happened to them? Why did they give me up? And how do I remember being with my parents that you say aren't my parents

when I was a kid?"

Sara looked sad as she said, "Alexandra and Edmund were killed when you were very young. They died trying to protect you. Look, they're is a lot to explain and I think that we should start with the biggest of them all. Which is what we really are." I looked up at James, confused. He looked scared kinda. "James, what is she talking about?" He bit his lip and said, "Jessie, I didn't want to freak you out. I was just thinking of your safety." Was I in danger? I stepped away from them all and said, "So what are you all? Am I in danger? What's going on?" Jane said, "Just listen to us and keep an open mind, ok?"

I nodded slowly, not moving any closer to them as Sam said, "Jessie, we're what we call vamposters. We're not human, well, not fully like you. Sara and I are what are called Halfs. We're half human. James and Jane are full vamposters." "What's a vamposter? Is it like a...vampire or something? Cause it sounds a lot like it." They all chuckled softly and Sam said, "I promise you that we are not vampires. We just have...similar qualities. But we do not harm humans. We are stronger, have enhanced senses, and have better immune systems." These people are crazy! They think that they're not human! I said, "Prove it. If you're really not human as you say, prove it."

Sara said, "One of the dogs-yours I presume-are up this road, in the trees, chasing a deer." I swallowed and said, "How could you know where Marshy is?" Just then, I heard Marshy bark as he was chasing Cody. Cody had something in his mouth. It looked like...a deer leg. Jane said, "Looks like he got that deer." I froze. There was no humanly way possible that they could've known that Marshy was after a deer. ''But they're not human, remember? They told you that.''

It felt like my chest was being squeezed and it was hard to breath as I whispered, "Th-this isn't possible. How is this even happening?" James said, "Jessie, I know that this is a lot to take in, but-" I turned quickly and said, "This can't be happening! I-I need answers. James, I-I'm sorry." I ran off towards my house as fast as I could. Seth was on the porch now and I ran past him inside. I ran to my parents room and said, "Am I adopted?"

They both were shocked by my sudden outburst. My mom said, "Where did you hear that?" I said, "Am I or am I not! Answer the question." Dad said, "Jessie, let's calm down and talk rationally. First off, who told you?" And there was my answer. I was adopted. That's when I ran back down the hall, out the door, and tried to figure out where to go. _There's no way that this can be happening! I can't be adopted! I can't tell what's real or not anymore! If I go to my spot, James will see me. If I stay here, my par- they'll want me to explain. I have to get away, but where will I go?_

In the end, I decided to run down the road to the abandoned house. I sat in the corner where no one could see me unless they walked inside the house. My entire body was shaking with confusion and fear. Nothing was making sense anymore! I fall for a guy from my dreams and he tells me that he and his family are not human, then, I find out that I'm adopted! Nothing's making a bit of sense anymore!

So I sat there for a while and cried and tried to think of a possible explanation for all this. Too soon though, I decided to go home. The sun was barely starting to set once I made it home. My parents were in the living room talking to the Tylers. When I opened the door, they all stood up and stared at me. James was the only one to come near me, and he gave me a tight squeeze. "Jessie, I am so sorry that all of this

just came out today! I swear to you that I was going to tell you every thing in time!" I said, "But you didn't and I-I'm really confused now. Nothing's making sence anymore.

Now, who wants to tell what's all going on here?" I walked into the livingroom and stood on the wall while the others were seated. Seth wasn't anywhere that I could see, so

I said, "Where's Seth?" Mom said, "I took him to a friends house for the night. He can't know what we're about to discuss. Sam, would you like to start this?" He nods and starts

the story. "Jessie, you now know that you are adopted, weather you choose to believe it or not. Your parents, Alexandra and Edmund loved you very much and just wanted the best

for you. But right now, we need to discus how you are also a vamposter-to a degree." "What." That wasn't possible. I'm a human, no question. Sam continued. "Both your mother

and father were vamposters, yet you were born human. A rare event indeed. But that isn't what you need to hear at this moment.


	2. Oh Brother

_ok, here it is..._

I just sat there, froze with shock as they told me the truth. My real parents had been murdered when I was 6. Their killers had been put to death

shortly after and I was sent here. "Hold on though," I said, "How can I remember being here then, if I had lived there? And how can I NOT

remember my own parents?" Sam said, "A memory blocker was places on your mind when you left, to inshore your safety. We don't know all of

the details, but we do know that your parents loved you immensely. And that James loves you."

I looked over at him and smile, he smiles back and says, "I really do." My mom clears her throat and speaks. "Maybe the children should go

outside so that we can talk." they agreed and we left them. Because there wasn't anything to do, we all went to my spot and just talked. "Jessie,

I really am sorry that you learned all of this just today. I wanted you to be able to come across it all on your own in your own time, but-" Jane shut

him up. "James, she's already heard all of that. She knows and that's that." "What's shoved up your but?" Another all WV thing to say. "I'll tell you

later. Right now, let's get off the subject. Jessie, what do you want to talk about?" I snuggled up to James and shrugged. "I don't know.

How about...Oh! I know. Tell me about your brother. Jonny."

James and Jane froze. James' arm tightened around me and Jane whispered, "What?" Something was wrong. Very wrong. I said, "What's wrong?"

Jane said, "Jessie...what did he look like?" "Just like James. Guys, what's wrong?" James didn't say a word, or move as his sister says, "Jessie,

stay away from him. Do you hear me?" "But what's wrong with him? Yea, he seemed kinda weird, but other than that, all right." James' arm

tightened around me as he spoke. "My brother is the opposite of 'all right'. He is the most horrible person I know." His arm got to the point where

it hurt. So I said, "Ow James! That's too tight." His arm didn't move, but I saw his eyes. Instead of the deep blue that I love, his eyes were black.

Like, ALL black.

All the color drained from my face and I froze. Those eyes scared me more than anything in a long time. Jane kinda yelled, "James! Stop! You're

hurting and scaring her." His arm moved in an instant and looked at me dead in the eyes. His were back to normal now. Jane got mad and kinda

yelled, "James! I can't believe that you lost your control in front of her!" He ignored her and said to me in a soft voice, "Jessie? Are you ok?" I was

still froze when I whispered, "I-I don't believe it..." His face saddened and he whispered, "Please Jessie, I-I don't mean to loose it like that in front

of you. Please don't be scared of me. I PROMISE not to ever hurt you."

I'm still frozen mostly when I say, "What...was that? Y-your eyes..." He spoke quietly. "Th-that happens to us when we get really mad. And we

don't really know when our eyes change." Jane said, "And James here just scared the heck out of you. Are you going to be alright?" I closed my

eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. Anything else I need to know? You two can't fly or anything like that, can you?" They both laughed and he said,

"Nope. I am NOT any sort of flying bird creature. And neither is and of my family. Now, what do you say that we just talk about where we'll all be

going to school at?"

I got happy at the thought of us all going to the same school. But then I had a though. "Um, how old are you guys? Cause I REALLY hope that ya'll

won't be in like, a different grade than me. THAT would suck immensely. "They both laughed. "We're 15."The rest of the day was spent talking

about everything. Then I had to go home. I was still mad at my parents, so I went to bad early. Dreaming of James was always amazing, so I was happy.

_sorry this one's so short!_


	3. WHAT?

_ok, here it is..._

Ok, things were finally beginning to look better in my messed up life. The next day, James told me that he and Jane would be staring school

that Monday: Today was Wednesday. I was SO happy! But sadly, the next couple of days, James and his twin had to help get things settled in. I

spent my days at my spot and walking threw the woods by my house, thinking and daydreaming. One day though, when the Tyler's went to the

store, I was just thinking about my "adopted" parents. Like, things between us were ok, but not the same as before-and I had a feeling that

they'd never be. I still loved them and all, but it'd take a _lot_ of time before I trusted them in the same way as before.

Well, as I laid on the warm grass, humming one of my favorite songs, I heard James. "Jessie?" I sprang up and saw him standing near the little

cliff/bank by the creek. "James!" I ran up to him and hugged him. I spoke into his chest. "I missed you. Did you guys have fun?" He laughed. That

sounded like him, sort of. But something was off. He said, "Do you always hug my brother like that? I can see why he...likes you." My feet pulled

me away from him as my mouth said, "Jonny! Wh-what are YOU doing here!" He walked slow circles around me, appraising me like a piece of art,

as he spoke with a slow and almost thought out. "Can't I come and visit my own siblings? Why are you frightened of me? You know what I am:

What we ALL are." I was scared, yea, but I shore as heck wasn't going to let him know it.

"Look Jonny, I'm not soposta be around you. Why. Tell me why James told me that...you're...bad." I wasn't going to tell him that his own

brother basically called him a monster. Who would want to hear that? Jonny just kept circling me. "Because he is simply too dumb to see my side

of things. You just have yet to understand what you've entered into." Just as he was in the direction of my house, and I was closer to the

direction of the end of the holler, I walked backwards and said, "Jonny, get away from me. I swear, if you don't get away from me in like, 2

seconds, I'll scream my head off." Another scary smile appears and I know that I need to get away. Fast. Now. He says, "Don't even think of

running Jessie. You're coming with me, like it or not." I tried to run, I really did, but I tripped and he grabbed me by the hair. I screamed as loud as

I could, but I felt something cold and metal agents my temple. A gun.

I shut up instantly. The tears weren't coming yet. I refuse to cry in front of him. _This is how I'm going to die….James, where __are__ you?_ Jonny's voice

was low. His breath right in my ear. "If you try anything like that again, I'll shoot you. Got it?" Then, I heard a voice exactly like his. But this was

the voice of James. "Jessie!" Him and Jane were not 6 feet from me. Jonny said, "Any closer and I'll pull the trigger." They froze. James was staring

into my eyes. His were close to the black that I saw before. This time though, I wasn't scared of them. Jonny laughed. "Hello my twins! Hope you

don't mind me taking Jessie here for a while. I believe that I should become more acquainted with my future bride, don't you brother dearest?" B-

bride? What is he talking about? He's crazy. And I was NOT staying anywhere near him.

So I decided on how the quickest way was to get away and for him to let go. Then I had it! I hit him in the groin with me foot. He gasped and

let his grip go. I staggered, but ran to James. A shot was fired, and it hit my arm. Well, grazed it, but I ignored it . James caught me and I heard

Jonny say, "This isn't over." Them nothing. James had his arms tight around me and said, "Are you ok?" I nod in his chest and squeeze my arms

tighter around him. He pulled me slightly away and said, "Come on. We have to get dad to check your arm out. Does it hurt badly?" "No...I-I don't

really even feel it. I-I think it just graze me." I was telling the truth too. I was strangely numb. He put his arm around my waist and walked me in

silence to his house. Jane was right behind me.

My mind was going in a thousand different directions by the time we got inside. Jane yelled, "Dad! Bring your kit." In an instant, Sam and Sara

came into view. They gasped and Sam said, "What happened!" James sat me tat the kitchen table while Sara went to get the first aid kit. Jane

said, "Jonathon came and he shot at her. He was trying to take Jessie." Sam was more focused on my arm. He said to me, "Jessie, how bad does

it hurt? Does it feel deep?" I shook my head. "No. It barely hurts at all." James was starring at the my hand that he has squeezing. I said,

"James?" He looked up and said, "Are you ok? Did I squeeze your hand too hard?" "No it's fine. Are you ok though? You're being really quiet and

I'm worried about you." "I'm just...mad. Understatement of the year." Sam said, "Jessie, you're going to be just fine. The bullet just barely nicked

you. I'm going to put a band aid on it to keep it from getting any infection." Sara and Jane were talking in hushed voices. So soft that I strained my

ears to hear. James just stared at my hand.

Jane said, "I can't believe that he can _here_. Samantha told him not to come and say anything about the pact." "I know Jane, but all that we can do

now is turn him in. Do you think that she believed him?" "I don't know. What do you think? But if she didn't, how are we suppose to tell her that

she and Jonathon are suppose to be married in less than two years?" I froze in my seat. James did to. He knew that I had heard them. I yelled,

"What!", and shot up in a second. So did everyone else. James said, "Jessie, please, cal-" I cut him off with a yell. "Stop! Just...stop! I can't believe

you guys! I am NOT getting married to a guy that just tried to kidnap me, then SHOOT me!" I started storming towards the door, but James

caught my arm. "Jessie,-" "NO! Leave me ALONE!"

I ran out side and kept on running till I couldn't see threw my tears anymore. Where I was, well, don't ask, cause I don't know. But I DID know

that I couldn't trust any one anymore. Everything was a lie. Nothing was right anymore. I was NOT getting married any time soon, and especially

not to Jonny. Why was this happening to me? What did I ever do to tick off the universe?

I was a good person and a good friend, so I couldn't understand where I had went wrong. I try my hardest in school, I help out people, and I

was finally loved by someone. So what was it? As I laid there on the ground, I started feeling something drip on me. Rain. I still didn't stop crying

or try to go home. All I did was stand up and move under a dry tree so that my phone wouldn't get messed up. I hated this! I love James to

death, but why would he lie to me? I've been truthful with him ever since I met him, and this is how he treats me! Oh god...I hate this! I wish that

people would just be truthful. I heard something. Maybe a voice, or a bird or something. But it got louder and it WAS a voice. "Jessie! Where are

you?" James. I don't know why but I said, "Over here."

In about 3 seconds, he was there, crouched on one knee in front of me. "Jessie? Are you ok? I-I'm SO sorry. I should've told you about

everything in the beginning. You shouldn't have found out like this, and I am so sorry." I wiped my eyes. My voice sounded all wrong. Cracked and

off pitch. "Then why didn't you? I don't understand." He wiped my tears and said, "I didn't tell you because I feared that you would leave me,

thinking that I was a freak." "That's stupid! I love you!" And with that, he kissed me and everything was perfect again. Well, it seemed like that

anyway for a while...

_so? how was it?_


End file.
